The present disclosure relates to juvenile vehicle seats, and particularly to lower anchors and tethers for coupling juvenile vehicle seats to seats in vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for storing lower anchors and tethers onboard a seat base for a juvenile vehicle seat.